deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle Vs Princess Zelda
Description My Little Pony Vs Legend of Zelda! Two princess's who are gifted in magic, full of wisdom, and always try to do the right thing and they both fight against evil and darkness to save their kingdoms. Who will win the Princess of Friendship or the Princess of Hyrule? Intro Who says Pretty Princess's cant be bad-asses? Two princess's who are gifted in magic, full of wisdom, and always try to do the right thing and they both fight against evil and darkness to save their kingdoms. Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship and the possessor of the Element of Magic and Zelda the Princess of Hyrule and the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom I'm Randomnesslord1999 and it's my job to analyze their weapons armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Twilight Sparkle Before she became who she is today, Twilight was once a Unicorn and a student to Princess Celestia. She was sent by her to Ponyville to check on the arrangements for the Summer Sun Celebration and make friends, even though her personal priority was to prevent the return of Nightmare Moon. She then meet five new best friends and together they found the Elements of Harmony and restored Nightmare Moon back to Princess Luna. Twilight Sparkle then stayed in Ponyville to study the magical properties of friendship. As she and Spike lived in Golden Oaks Library as librarian, she and her best friends would send a new friendship lesson to Princess Celestia. After many journeys and fending off other villains – Discord, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra – Twilight created her own magic through friendship, and elevated from simple ponyhood to become an Alicorn and the ultimate Princess of Friendship. She then moved to her new Castle of Friendship after defeating Lord Tirek, with its Cutie Map, she and/or her best friends would go forth and solve friendship emergencies. She even went to the Equestria Girls World to retrieve her Element of Harmony from Sunset Shimmer, and made a true friend out of her too. After stopping Starlight Glimmer from changing the past, she took her on as a pupil and began teaching her about friendship. Through this, Starlight has saved Equestria with Twilight from the now outcast Chrysalis and the Pony of Shadows. Since their adventure beyond Equestria and their battle against the Storm King, Twilight Sparkle and her friends opened up the School of Friendship in order for them to teach different ponies and creatures from Equestria and beyond about the Magic of Friendship. Headmare Twilight’s school has inspired the Young Six (Sandbar, Yona, Gallus, Smolder, Silverstream, and Ocellus) to become best friends, and together they saved Equestria and its magic from Cozy Glow. Twilight Sparkle and her friends continue to protect Equestria from any threat while spreading friendship and harmony along the way (like bringing color and community back to Hope Hollow). And soon, she will become Equestria’s new ruler. The world of My Little Pony could never ask for a better pony than Twilight Sparkle. Twilight has perfected many types of magic, to where she can form barriers around herself, fire energy blasts from her horn, teleport herself and others places, and use Psychokinesis, which allows her to lift others, and objects, then downright throw them. Twilight is also very strong, able to pull an airborne golden chariot with ease, and lift an ursa minor, survive being smashed by huge weights, rocks, and tons of other things, only becoming temporarily dizzy. Her durability is limited but her force field enables her to survive a lot including Tirek's attacks. She's also a very fast flier being able fly at speeds hundreds if not thousands of miles as she was able to cross nearly the entire land of Equestria in but a few seconds or maybe few minutes. And is very smart, one of the smartest in all of Equestria and is a good strategist. However, Twilight isn't without her flaws. If her plans don't work, she'll flip out. But she is still one of the most powerful ponies in all Equestria Twilight Sparkle: We've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for! Princess Zelda The land of Hyrule also the land of the Gods is a beautiful and prosperous land blessed with deep forests, tall mountains, vast lakes, a barren desert, great cities, villages, and many ancient temples hidden throughout. Princess Zelda is the name of the first-born daughter of the king of Hyrule, a tradition that is tied to the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. Throughout the generations, either as a princess or an orphan, a Zelda would be the chosen possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom and seek the aid of a young man named Link from an evil presence. Zelda is described as kind, virtuous, and benevolent ruler who deeply cares for the people of Hyrule and will do anything to keep them safe, and is not afraid to come to their assistance whenever they need help. Zelda's wisdom is also extraordinary, as her decisions often reflect upon the wisest decisions to help the Kingdom she rightfully rules. Also, Zelda is known to be a forgiving individual, even to those who have previously and regularly harmed or threatened to kill her (such as Ganondorf). There are many different incarnations of Zelda and most of Zelda's incarnations are additionally gifted with innate psychic or magical potencies, such as telepathy and precognition. Albeit her gamut of abilities has yet to be revealed, Zelda has demonstrated the ability to cast spells, engender or annul barriers and seals, and shoot a bow. Zelda can use her magical powers to fire magical blasts as a form of defense and can teleport from one place to another. The source of most of these natural mystical powers could be explained by the presence of the Light Force, a power that is passed down through the Royal Family of Hyrule for generations. Zelda can also manipulate fire using Din's Fire and she can block projectiles with Nayru's Love. Zelda also has the Triforce of Wisdom, which increases Zelda's magical prowess, and with it, she can dispel evil. With the Triforce of Wisdom, she was able to create disguises that fooled even Ganondorf. She is a very capable fighter and good leader. Zelda is skilled in a variety of weapons and powers like swords and daggers, which she carries around even though she rarely uses them and is not very skilled with them. But Zelda also owns a bow and is incredibly skilled with it, the bow is her weapon of choice in most battles and if she uses the Light Arrow, she can easily kill evil and darkness with one shot. She also healing abilities she you can use heal herself in battle. Even though she is more than a capable fighter and leader, she somehow ALWAYS loses her kingdom to the forces of evil and relies on Link to save it but her wisdom and magical prowess is matched by none throughout the land. Zelda: Yes, we are humans. We have neither the power of spirits nor demons. But when we combine our strength... No one can defeat us! Right, Link? Princess Zelda Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Twilight Zelda Who Do You Think Will Win? Twilight Zelda Intermission Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate quickly. It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Princess Zelda for reasons unknown arrives in Equestria. Needing to return to Hyrule she goes to the castle of friendship where she heard the princess friendship lives. She also heard that she has a time scroll that can allow the user to time travel. Perhaps she can use this to return to her own time and kingdom. She doesn't know whether she is in a different time or world of course but it's probably the best chance she has of returning home. She enters the castle and sees the lavender alicorn princess who can talks too. Zelda: Princess Twilight I presume? Twilight: That is me. How can I help you? Zelda: I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule and I require the use of a time scroll. Twilight: The time scroll? Are you a villain with the intention of using this scroll to have complete control of time and to be an unstoppable force? Zelda: I assure you that I am not. I humbly request the use of the time scroll in order to return to my own time that the kingdom of Hyrule is. This kingdom needs my leadership and guidance. Twilight: Hmm... You do sound sincere... As Twilight narrows her eyes staring at Zelda she remembers about how Starlight stole the time scroll and nearly destroyed Equestria. This Princess from another world seemed honest but the risk was too great to take any chances. Twilight: I'm afraid I must decline. I cannot take the chance of giving the time scroll to a stranger. Zelda: But your majesty... Twilight: I have spoken! Zelda: Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice. She takes out her rapier sword and points it at Twilight. Twilight: Must we settle this in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of someone. Zelda: I have no desire to take your life and I suggest we solve things peacefully and the only peaceful solution is giving me the scroll. Twilight: I'm sorry I cannot. Zelda: Then you have brought this upon yourself Princess. Fight Zelda leaps to Twilight and strikes with her sword but the pony princess quickly teleported behind her dodging the attack and fired a magical blast from her horn at Zelda back blasting her through the window and out of the castle. Twilight teleports where she's at. Twilight: I suggest you stand down. Zelda: I will do no such thing. Zelda gets up and swiftly slash's her sword several times at Twilight but she makes sure to dodge the attacks. She then flies above her opponent and fires another blast from her horn at her. Zelda jumps back dodging the blast and Twilight back down to her but Zelda uses Farore's Wind to teleport away. Twilight: Hey where did you go? Zelda: Behind you. Zelda reappears behind Twilight and Twilight gets hurt as the Farore's Wind damages those close to it and Twilight's hurt more when Zelda slashes her back with her sword. She gets down her hooves in pain and Zelda walks infront of her and 2 princess's face each other. Twilight: So you can teleport too? And without a horn? Zelda nods before raising her sword in the air and bringing it down to strike Twilight but her horn ignites as she activates a force-field blocking the attack before she fires another purple magical blast from her horn sending Zelda flying. She lands on the ground far away from Twilight. Zelda gets back up and creates an orb of fire and shoots it in Twilight's direction on impact a fiery explosion occurs. The smoke clears and Twilight is unharmed as she used her force-field again. Zelda fires Din's Fire multiple times but her attacks arent enough to break through Twilight's force-field. Twilight deactivates her force-field and the 2 princess's fire magical blasts at each other and their blasts counter with each other for a while. They both push back trying to overpower the other but are unable too so their blasts collapses on the both of them causing them both to be sent flying. They both get back up repeatedly teleport around the area attacking one other. Twilight fires blasts from her horn at Zelda which she dodges Zelda fires light blasts at Twilight which she dodges as well and tries to strike her with her sword but she dodges that as well. After a while of this they teleport back down to the ground facing each other. Twilight looks around and see's that Ponyville's is taking a lot of damage. Twilight: Let's take our fight somewhere else please. Zelda: Very well Twilight takes off flying while Zelda follows her on foot they go to the to a mountain area far away from Ponyville to resume their battle. Zelda: Shall we continue our battle now? Twilight: Yes we shall The two princess's begin to charge and fire their blasts again. Twilight fires her purple beam from her horn and Zelda fires a powerful light blast. Their blasts counter each other again for a while but this time Zelda's blasts overpowers Twilight and blasts her into a mountain. But the Princess of Friendship at the last second surrounds herself in her force field to prevent damage to herself from the impact. She flys toward her opponent who teleports away before she can attack her. Twilight: Now where did you go? She flies and lands on the mountain and looks around the area to see if she find her opponent. Princess Zelda using her stealth slowly sneaks behind Twilight without being noticed before she slashes her wing causing her to scream in pain. She slashes her other wing before she delivers a powerful kick to Twilight's back kicking her off the mountain. Due to her wings being damaged she doesn't fly and hits the ground. Zelda teleports infront of her and points her sword to her face. Zelda: You have lost. Twilight: I don't think so. Twilight fires another blast from her horn at Zelda but she jumps and dodges it she then does a few backflips before taking out her royal bow and light arrows. She fires many arrows at Twilight but none of them faze her at all as she is not evil or corrupt. Twilight ignites her horn and levitates a nearby boulder which she flings at Zelda who dodges it by jumping. Twilight levitates several more which she flings at Zelda as well. Zelda manages to dodge most of them but one manages to hit her and knock her to the ground Twilight then levitates an even larger boulder above Zelda which she brings down to smash her. She continues bringing the boulder up and down smashing Zelda more and more into the ground till she finally stops. She gets up. Zelda: You will have to do better than to beat me. Twilight obliges by grabbing a hold of Zelda with her magic and repeatedly smashing her against the mountain before she fires another magical beam from her horn blasting Zelda through and outside the mountain. Zelda slowly gets up and heals herself with her healing magic. Twilight teleports back to her and fires another blast that Zelda dodges by sliding to the side. Zelda rushes to her ready to strike with her sword but Twilight grabs her in place with her magic and tosses her aside but not before grabbing a hold of her sword which she levitates in the air before blasting and destroying it. Zelda gets up and stars firing Din's Fire multiple times while repeatedly teleporting to attack Twilight at all directions when the smoke clears Twilight is of course protected as she used her force field once again. Zelda then takes out a dagger and rushes to Twilight. Twilight fires a few magical beams from her horn at her but she dodges by jumping. When she's infront of Twilight shes slashes her cheek, neck, and shoulder. Twilight grits her teeth and neighs in pain before she grabs Zelda with her magic again and throws her as far as possible. Twilight: I need the element of magic to defeat her. Twilight teleports to the tree of harmony and obtains her element of harmony. Zelda teleports to her and uses her Triforce of Wisdom to make her magic and wisdom more powerful. Twilight uses her element and Zelda uses her triforce but neither one of their powerful but neither one of their sacred elements does anything to the other. Twilight: But how? Zelda: Impossible the Triforce of Wisdom has never failed me. Twilight teleports them back to the area they were as she doesn't want the tree of harmony to be caught in a cross fire. Her and Zelda stand about 20 feet away from each other. They take a moment to reflect on whats at stake and what they got to lose. Twilight: (Thoughts) My family...My friends... Princess Celestia... I have never failed you before Celestia and I never will. I will defeat her and I will be the a great ruler of this land one day. Zelda: (Thoughts) I must defeat her, I must return to Hyrule without my leadership nor wisdom the kingdom will never survive. Twilight uses the last of her wing strength to fly a few in the air and flies towards Zelda who surrounds her hands in magic before charging to Twilight. Twilight impales her horn through Zelda heart causing her to scream in pain before she falls to her knees in pain. Twilight removes her bloody horn from Zelda's chest and starts to charge another magical blast from her horn. Zelda looks up to the purple pony princess who will be the last sight she will ever see. Twilight: I'm sorry... Being too injured from her wound to dodge Zelda gets blasted by a large purple wave of magical energy. When the wave stops Zelda is a smoking pile of ashes and Twilight teleports away. K.O Results Oh well she can just be reincarnated again right? While Zelda is certainly wiser wisdom does not really grant better instincts or combat skill. But intelligence does which Twilight had the advantage over. Twilight has learned and mastered more spells than Zelda and she can even build a multiverse portal in seconds from scraps and knows just about everything having to do with magic, math or science. And Twilight has more combat experience as she has faced more villains and threats than Zelda who relies on Link to save the day and her always. Zelda magical abilities are impressive but Twilight's has more magical abilities than her and more abilities that are more suited and useful for combat. Especially her force-fields which are powerful enough to have her withstand being thrown against a large mountain then being pushed through it by Tirek and Screw Attack explained just how much force that attack was making her far more durable than Zelda. Zelda is capable of dodging arrows and magical attacks and moving faster than the eye can see but Twilight is able to fly hundreds if not thousands of miles per hour and flew around the whole land of Equestria in a very short period of time. Biggest thing is that most of Zelda's arsenal and magical abilities are mostly effective only against beings who are evil or corrupt which Twilight certainly is not. So really Zelda couldn't to much to Twilight that could totally harm or kill her. Twilight's magical abilities have been shown in combat and in her fight against Tirek we seen just what her blasts and force-fields are capable off and how much of a powerhouse the pony princess can be. Most games like Smash Bros didn't show just how powerful her magical attacks were in combat or the full extent of what they are capable of but of course in Hyrule Warriors we see that she is able to lead armies into battle without needing Link. This may make Zelda a more capable warrior and leader but Twilight has much more advantages that favored her victory in this battle. Twilight won because she is the smarter, faster, and more magical fighter and her magic gave her the advantage in strength and durability and in being the more capable fighter. Dear Princess Celestia... I killed Princess Zelda The winner is Twilight Sparkle Polls 2 Was this a good fight and do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:RandomnessLord1999 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles